Vizier/Abilities
''The Sands of Time'' Abilities Despite his old age, the Vizier was a skilled staff fighter. He was strong enough to hold his own against the far younger and stronger Prince. However, on account of his illness, he was easily overpowered in the first and only battle with the Prince. He hinted that in his prime, he was a much more formidable threat.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (game) The Vizier relied on manipulation and deception to achieve his ends. He was a cunning individual and held little to no regard for anyone but himself, even killing his own former wifeBattles of Prince of Persia and betraying his master, the Maharajah. He was also intelligent and had immense knowledge in his works, cleverly betraying his masters and allies while concealing his true intentions, which allowed him to seal away the Daevas. In the new timeline that came as a result of the events that happened on the Island of Time, he was able to overthrow his master a second time and forged a strong alliance with the Scythians to conjure both India and Babylon. Powers The Vizier was an immensely skilled magician who relied on powers likely connected to his Staff to call upon his abilities. He was able to create a powerful sand storm within a room, create copies of himself, and even produce powerful conclusive energy blasts with the usage of the Staff of Time. He also possessed some ability to levitate off the ground and slide like a specter. ''The Two Thrones'' Abilities Revived by the alternation in the timeline created by the Prince, the Vizier remained a cunning man in his second chance at life. In the absence of the Sands of Time's creation, the Vizier, a dying man still, pursued alternate paths to immorality. When he acknowledged the connection he shared with the Dagger of Time, he allowed himself to be driven by his obsession to become immortal and formed a secret alliance with the Scythians. He continued to rely on manipulation, capitalizing on the ill feelings the Scythians held toward both India and Persia for driving them out of their homes during the expansions of their kingdoms, to drive them to invade both territories. Knowable in the power that the Sands of Time could grand a mortal, the Vizier was able to manipulate the power of the Dagger to transform his body and grant himself immortality. In his arrogance, the Vizier considered himself god-like, and used the powers granted by the Sands of Time, to control the Scythian army. Powers After his transformation, the Vizier becomes a Sand Creature, with strengths similar to Kaileena. His transformed body granted him wings that aided in his ability to fly, levitate or hover in the air, and a greater ability to manipulate the Sands of Time with telekenetic-like abilities. The Vizier possess immense durability as a Sand Creature and possesses enough strength to overcome anyone with the slightest show of strength. As a Sand Creature, the Vizier is neigh-immortal and can only be harmed using the Dagger of TIme. Using the Sand Gates, he could travel great distances across the city and communicate with the guards meant to protect them. Under the control of the Sands of Time, the Scythian army fought for the Vizier without question as they had no free will of their own. References }} Category:Character Subpages